Michaels Soulmate
by OneHellkat
Summary: A new member arrives from America....her background is a complete mystery but she's caught Michaels attention from the start....is it meant to be? Ratings WILL change
1. Default Chapter

Oyi....well I wanted to put Michael with someone, and honestly I don't think he and Dojima are a good match, and of course Miho and he aren't compatable. I wanted to bring in a character that had strength and backbone to bring Michael out if his self induced cyberchip shell. Besides, Robin and Amon are hot and heavy and totally devoted to one another..obviously taking her out of the running. So ENTER MARIE......I know what she is.....and why she's there. I ain't decided yet if I will reveal it easily or if I'll make ya'll wonder. This plot is just kind of a spontanious brainfart...so If ya'll don't like it......my sincerest apologies.  
  
Alas, the moment we been waiting for......the DISCLAIMER: I wish I wish I wish I did, but alas.....*sigh* I do NOT own Witch Hunter Robin  
  
**************************************************************  
  
She turned her head to gaze out the window of the plane.....*sigh* ' why couldn't this have happened to someone else?' she wondered in frusteration Turning her portable CD player up a notch louder she reclined into her seat and relaxed for the long flight.....hoping sleep would come and make the trip go alittle faster anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmm, Interesting...." Michael said intently from his positon behind the terminal. "What's that?" Dojima asked, slightly standing to peer over his shoulder "Hmm...oh, we appear to be getting another member" "Another member?" she said just as Sakaki approached who now loomed over the young hackers shoulder "Yup" "Well what does it say? Any specifics?" Sakaki asked "Actually no, just that they are arriving today sometime in the late afternoon" said Michael, now perplexed to the reason why there wasn't more information, which led him into a frenzied typing episode "Curiosity get the better of you Michael?" Sakaki asked, with a slight chuckle under his breath Michaels glared at the younger boy, turning his headset's up a few notched louder "Damn how can you stand that noise blasting in your ears all day?" Dojima sqawked  
  
She and Sakaki strolled off to the elevator in a huff. Nearly running into Amon and Robin as they exited the gated box. "Where you two off to?" Amon asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity "Just going to get lunch, want something?" Sakaki asked, grinning as Dojima pulled him into the elevator  
  
Instead of responding Amon turned his attentions to the hacker who was nearly pounding the keyboard to death. "Michael" No response "Michael!!!" no response Amon pulled his headphone away from his left ear, allowing it to pop back to his head Michael instantly jerked them off "What?" "Any updates? and you might want to turn those down before you deafen yourself" he scolded "New hunter coming today, later this afternoon" "Got a time?" Amon asked "Nope, just that someone is coming, no details yet, but I'm working on it" Micheal shot Amon a smirk and went back to his own hunt  
  
Robin had started a pot of coffee, Amon strolled over to her.....Michael caught the two out of the corner of his eye.....Amon had begun to show his affection to the young witch, Michael knew she had eyes for only Amon, and even though he had always felt a spark for her he knew when to bow out gracefully....turning his attention back to the task at hand he continued.........to no avail  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We will be landing at Tokyo Airport in 15 minutes" The announcement stirred the young auburn haired girl from her mild sleep She wondered what would lie ahead now, she was in a strange land, surrounded by strange people 'agghhh will the nightmare ever end?' she screamed in her mind.  
  
Within minutes the plane landed, she took a deep breath and exited the plane. After struggling with others scrambling for their own luggage she managed to obtain her own. With a heavy huff of frusteration she went to the exit, armed with only an address and a name of contact.  
  
After a grueling battle with several business men who assumed they were entitled to the taxis before anyone else she finally managed to hail one and get in before someone tried to walked right over her.  
  
"Raven's Flat" she told the taxi driver  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ring* Michael answered "Yeah, go ahead send her up"  
  
Within minutes the elevator door opened, drawing all eyes. She was average height, her auburn hair cascaded down past her waist. She was slim, but not to slim. Her blue-grey eyes stood out against the contrast of her attire and her fair complextion. Michael could only stare.  
  
"I'm Marie, I am supposed to meet with your chief"  
  
Michael hesitated for a moment, as if to assure himself she was actually addressing him.  
  
"Uh, yeah, he's just stepped out for a minute, should be back any time now" In his nervousness he decided to return to his work and TRY to focus on something else.  
  
Robin, Amon, Sakaki and Dojima greeted the girl. All taking note of her appearance. Robin was the first to approach, offering her a cup of coffee which Marie gladly took. Dojima smiled, and threw a mini-princess wave, before turning her attention back to her terminal. Sakaki came with full bombardment of questions....which Marie was in no mood to answer. "So your a hunter?" "Yes and No" The look of questioning etched in ALL the members faces. But deciding to leave it alone for now they simply focused on their duties.  
  
Marie finding waiting a bore decided to go over and watch the hacker work.  
  
Michael felt his skin tingle when she sat next to him....a blush rose in his cheeks. She flashed him a devilish grin, which made his blush deepen. "So, looks like same type of network as back home" Curosity got the better of him, so he asked "Where is home?" "I can't really say" Michael raised a suspistious eyebrow "One day maybe I can explain" was the only answer she gave  
  
Amon and Robin were about to dismiss themselves when the chief came in. "Meeting in 2 minutes"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Well Marie I must say I am at a disavantage at the moment, you seem to know more about us than we do about you" Chief stated rather adbruptly immediately after starting the meeting  
  
"I'm sorry your in that position. I'm sure in a few days you'll have all you need to know about me" she said flatly  
  
Michael watched her interaction with the chief, he wasn't after all a feared man but he could definately be irritating with his whiney nature especially when you first meet him but she seemed unaffected by the abrasive little man, he wasn't the only one that had noticed this about her.  
  
"Well we at least know where your primary station will be, Michael make sure the terminal beside you is prepared for Marie, she will be working side by side with you"  
  
Michael's eye raised, he'd been the sole and only hacker of the STN-J since he'd been there. Now he had a partner? Just like everyone else, and a girl to boot....a warm flush rose once again in his charming features....his gaze drifted to the auburn haired girl sitting a few seats down and across from him.....'did she just grin at me?' he wondered before forcing his eyes back to his own terminal.  
  
"What do you do exactly Marie?" Amon asked  
  
"As you know I am a hacker, I am also telepathic. I can see images, mainly faces when I touch objects...or surfaces" She stated matter of factly "So your like Miho?" Robin asked "Well that is one of the reason's Marie was sent here, since Miho's powers are deteriorating we need someone with this gift and Marie has come highly recommended, however since her skills are primarily as a hacker she would only go out into the field when needed" Chief explained before asking Michael to go ahead and clear up some space for Marie to set up in.  
  
The meeting ended shortly after Michael left. Marie followed his steps and began helping him with his task. The both worked silently re-arranging the terminals, and clearing the desk.  
  
Amon who remained in the confrence room with Chief watched the new girl silently before turning to the chief.... "Is she a seed?" "We do not know all there is to know yet, I'm sure when the rest of her file gets here we will have the answer to that" with that the chief strolled off to his own desk "Michael, Robin and I are heading out to investigate last night's witch"  
  
"Ok" his attentions clearly on what was in front of him "What is her craft?" Maries voice filtered to his ears "Huh?" his stunned reaction made Marie want to with draw the question as soon as she asked but she knew eventually they would find out, so why hide it. "what is her craft?" she asked again, motioning with a flick of her head to the pair entering the elevator "Um....f...fire, how did you know?" *sigh*...."Michael, I can feel a craft users power, although most of the time I can't tell what the craft is till it's alittle to late to worry about it" she smirked  
  
The two talked a bit longer before finally turning their attentions to work, she pulled out a CD player, inserted a disk and within moments she was blasting her ear drums violently with something that sounded an awful lot like his own music. He smiled at her amused "Oh I'm sorry, is it to loud?" she asked "Ha, he's just as bad...." Sakaki interupted from behind the two hackers before walking off shaking his head 'must be a hacker thing' he wondered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :::::::::::::::A week later:::::::::::::: "She's a target?" Amon asked, his faced contorted to an unreadable expression. "Yes, so we must be careful to pay attention, I leave that to you Amon" Chief said leaving the dark hunter to his thoughts, which at this point had dug in to his mind pretty deeply.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter guys....Oh btw....sorry about the spelling error, I been to slack to put on my word processor software.....been to busy changing harddrives and other crap.....computer is lucky to survived this long.  
  
*beats head on desk* Ugghhh.....my brain has taken a vacation....I will update within the next day or so.....*Pounding skull with coffee cup* ....nope nothing, lights are on but NOBODY is homeeeeeeee..... 


	2. Passionate Promises

Tryin one more time......  
  
Btw: I do NOT own Witch Hunter Robin, However I promise if i EVER win a sh*tpot full of money I will and it will air forever!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Michael and Marie worked well together, they spent alot of time together which wasn't hard considering Marie was living inside the Flat. Everything was alot more effecient which allowed them a little more 'down' time. In fact Marie got along well with everyone, except Amon. She chalked it up to just mutual misunderstanding of where the other was coming from. She'd gone out with Sakaki a few times, nothing big, just a movie but always looked forward to talkin to Michael when she got back. 'he's a little shy but it's cute in a way only Michael can pull off' she mused one evening after coming back from dinner with Sakaki.  
  
A faceless shadow watched as his intended target retreated into the darkness. For now things were un-concerning....and his night was drawn to a close.  
  
Marie was happy to see the office...she was home. And kinda hoped Michael was still up, but he usually was as she'd come to learn. There he was typin away, jamming to one of her CD's....she smiled and waved as she got off the lift. "Yo, did you have fun?" he asked trying to sound like he was interested "I guess" she sat down at her terminal and pulled up random information.  
  
Michael wanted to get to know her better. But always felt like she was holding herself back from opening up. She was every bit the mystery he first thought her to be. But she was fun to be around and if she decided to give him an opportunity to look inside he'd be there and be a friend. He hoped maybe more, but he wasn't as 'confident' as Sakaki.....he probably never would be. He didn't know how to express himself very well....his computers had always understood him like no one else.  
  
"Hey, Michael, whatcha thinking about?" she asked, bringing him back to reality "Nothing really...." his hand subcontiously combing through his hair as a blush rose on his cheeks "Ya know, I am a decent listener if ya wanna talk....." she smiled He returned a quick smirk and went back to work on his own project  
  
Marie patted his shoulder as she rose..."I'm gonna get ready for bed, I'm kinda beat" "Ok, see you tomorrow" he watched her walk down the hallway wishing he could say what he wanted too......  
  
"Michael" Amon's voice broke through his peaceful barrier "Yo!" he called "Where's Marie?" "She said she was turnin in" the hacker informed the intimidating dark hunter "I'm going home then, and Robin and I will be late in the morning, we have an errand to run" before turning on his heels to leave Michael alone.....again  
  
Michael sat for a hour or so when he noticed Maries figure on the security camera. She was in the basement, reading. He watched her contently for several minutes. He wanted to run down there and sit with her, talk to her....just be near her. His heart started racing just thinking about it. 'it's just cause she's a mystery to me, that's all' he tried desperately to convince himself. He continued to watch her a few moments more.....finally he found some courage and soon was decending the stairs to her location. She was sure enough reading, she didn't notice him there...... "Hi Michael" she spoke quietly 'ok, maybe she did' ....."Hi, whatcha reading?" he asked, embarased "Nothing real interesting" she grinned "So you feel like telling me what's on your mind now?" "Uhhh, nothing really on my mind" She smiled at the young hacker, she noticed the blush on his face.....the way he raked his fingers through his hair when he didn't know what else to do. ' Damn if he wasn't just to cute' she thought to herself. Deciding to let him keep his thoughts private she picked up her book and started to read again. Michael leaned against the well staring at the designs on the rock walls. He thought about how he'd come down there several times after Robin disappeared the first time, and about the times she snuck back in to talk to him or ask for assistance. He'd let that opportunity slip past him, and here he was doing it again. His frusterations with himself grew, he decided to get back upstairs before he made an ass of himself. When he rose he felt her tug on his hand, he turned only to meet her concerned eyes gazing back at him. Before he realized what he had done he kissed her quickly on the lips and rushed back upstairs, to the security of his own room. Where he panicked the rest of the night about what she would say when he saw her again.....tomorrow!  
  
************************************************************************* "Honey, you need to get some rest....come on to bed" Amon called from the bedroom Robin turned to gaze at him through the doorway....a blush rising on her face "I'll be there in a minute, keep my side warm for me" she grinned " If your cold that's what I'm here for" Robin's blush grew deeper, she could not help but giggle to herself....the last 6 months with her Amon had been bliss. She genuinely thought he felt the same way too. She hurried about her small task, and shuffled off to the bedroom where the waiting and cocky Amon was waiting not so patiently. When she stepped to the bedside, he whipped the covers back with a mischevious grin "C'mon we need to have a.....chat" he said.....smirking as he pulled her into the bed. "AMON!!" she giggled "Mmmm, you have no idea....." he murmured against her cheek "I love you Amon" Rising to one elbow, he gazed into her emerald eyes for what seemed like forever...."My heart is forever yours Robin, you know this right?" his words were so full of emotion, sincerity...and passion. "And mine is yours" Thier lips gently, her arms embraced his neck.....he ran his hands along her sides....smiling when she jumped from the light tickling....pulling her ontop of him he embraced her, a deep passionate kiss held them together for eternity.......she suddenly became very aware of where his manhood was now. Pulling away she looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.....he smirked before tossing her to her back.....he was soon lavishing her breast....caressing and suckling each soft mound, making sure to give adequate attention to both. Her body responded to his so perfectly. Her moans of pleasure had an intoxicating effect on his senses. His little fire witch had branded his soul for eternity. He traced her body with his hand, he never grew tired of exploring her heavenly body. His kisses trailed along her chest.....down her soft supple skin to the place where heaven truly lay. Every moment he spent with her, making love to her healed his heart, and brought him more life. He gave her one more glance, flashing her a wicked grin, before diving into her womanhood to taste her essence. Her hips rose with each moan of delight, her delicate folds were growing moist and heated. He could withstand it no longer....he needed to be one with her..... Rising above her, he found her lips once again.....a passionate kiss was all that separated him from becoming one with his little bird now......the tip of his maleness found her center....he pushed himself slowly into her never breaking the kiss. Both lovers moaned with the passion that now consumed them. He like always was gentle, allowing her to set the pace....but to his delight she now became more forceful during their love making. "A...A...Amo....n....." she cried, pulling him closer in her ecstacy. They quickly found thier rhythm....she met him thrust for thrust. Her young body fit his like a glove in every possible way. "Robin, you need you always" he whispered in her ear between raspy breaths. "I will always......be....yours Amon....always" her voice rising as he felt her tighten around his length....he knew she would soon reach her peak.....thrust himself deeply inside her several more times....they both reached orgasm together..... He rolled to his side, careful not to hurt her pulling her into his embrace. Her breathing had begun to slow down as she caught her breath...rubbing her hair he let out a contented sigh..... "You promise?" he asked "Hmm?" "That you'll always be mine?" his voice sounded hopeful "Amon, I've always been yours to begin with" with that she snuggled closer to him...."always" she whispered against his chest He smiled embracing her tighter, the two lovers fell asleep with soft smiles etched on their faces.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morning came, everyone gathered for the daily report. Michael wondered if he should try to avoid Marie all day, of if he should apologize for the evening before. While lost in his thoughts he didn't notice she had placed a cup of coffee before him. He felt a tap on his shoulder 


	3. The Touch

Michael turned to see Dojima looming over his shoulder. "Hey, something wrong with you today?" she asked "No, why?" "You seem tense, come to think of it so does Marie" without realizing it she started to blush, which caused Michael to turn a few shades of pink himself. That simple act just brought his faltering resolve to a screeching halt. "Get a life Dojima, and stop assuming so much about other people" he snapped his head around, burying it into his terminal  
  
"I think Michael has a little crush" Miho whispered to Sakaki watching the other two "Where is Marie?" "She's probably in her room, she got a package this morning" Michael was 6 decibles deep in his rock music before anyone had a chance to ask anything else of him....right now all he wanted to do was forget about what happened last night. It was becoming all to obvious he had an interest in her but he was scared to face her not knowing what she thought.  
  
"Meeting boys and girls" chief called out  
  
"A new order of witches had become a serious issue with Solomon, and the STN-J organization. They hired themselves out for assassins. These assassinations were on Humans and Witches alike" the chief started  
  
"Where is their primary base of operations" Amon asked "The two highest areas of activity are America, and Europe" Michael informed "It's believed America holds the main connections, and targets" Marie added, not bothering to look up at the others. The meeting dragged on for a few minutes longer before breaking up.  
  
"Marie, I need to speak with you privately for a few moments" Chief asked "Sure" The others eye the two left as they strolled out the meeting area....Amon was the last to leave, eying Marie stiffly as he shut the door.  
  
"Marie I have recieved a fully detailed file about your reason's for being here, and I assure you it will remain between us until you choose to tell the others"  
  
"Thank you sir, I will remember that" she smiled as the old man placed a hand on her shoulder... "We have a good team here, you should fit right in once you become better aquainted with the others, and please feel free to talk to me or the others about anything that may trouble you" he went on  
  
Amon, Robin, Sakaki and Michael were intently watching the actions of chief and Marie. Of course all for different reasons....but they all knew one thing from watching the scene....Chief was definately aware of something the rest of them weren't.  
  
Later in the morning after having had enough of the long silence Marie got Michaels attention. "Michael, why are you avoiding me and treating me with cold indifference?" "Huh?...I'm sorry....I uh..mean" he was cut off by her finger lightly placed on his lips "If you think I got upset about the kiss, forget it...I didn't..." with that she gave him a smile and turned to her own work. Michael stared at her stunned for a moment, but grinned slightly and returned to what he was doing....'at least she don't hate me' he smiled inwardly to himself....he was feelin light and a little more confident  
  
The office grew quiet with the exception of the dueling headphones and 'clackity clack clack' of the two typist. The phone rang between Marie and Michael, he answered "Tell Marie she needs to come to this address" Amon told him "Ok" Marie was out the door within minutes........  
  
************************************************ Amon stood surveying the scene......the cinderblock walled alleyway bore secrets he hoped to soon have revealed. Long claw like marks scarred the walls. Blood splatters stood out in contrast against the light cement. The ground where the body once laid covered in deep crimson blood. A square with a single letter and bar through it carved into the ground beside the vacant spot the slain had once occupied.  
  
Marie came onto the scene, she immediately felt the sensation of hate, anger, and death. "Marie, over here" Amon's cold voice pierced her senses for a moment She began to look over the area, slowly allowing the scene to absorb into her minds eye. She touched the wall....she gasp...stepping back to collect herself she subcontiously looked down to the ground finally taking note of the square and crossed out letter within it. She immediately went white, frozen in place.  
  
Robin went to her side... "Marie, what is it?" she asked softly "Nothing" she hadn't intented for it to come out so sharply, she struggled to pull her mind away from what lay before her.... "I'm sorry Robin, it's nothing really" she turned back to the scarred walls pointing to the marks "These are from a shapeshifter, a witch with demonic abilities" she informed them "Demonic Abilities?" Robin asked "There were rumors several years back about witches who were 'gifted' with special powers granted to them by demons but no one ever confirmed it, nor denied it, or knew what price was paid in order to recieve these 'blessings'...until a few years ago" She turned to leave, sensing all their eyes on her, expectant of a solid answer to their unspoken questions she stopped, turnining her head slightly she called over her shoulder "aquilus aum caducusa um antepilani orum m" before leaving. "Dark Death Soldiers" Robin muttered Amon heard her words, he immediately flipped open his communicator giving Michael instructions. Robin had a uneasy feeling about something she couldn't shake. Amon felt it too, his gut wrenched when the feeling hit him. He had a feeling things were going to take a dangerous turn. They had to get to the bottom of things quickly, Amon told the others to get back to the office, he and Robin would be joining them soon. Robin slid into the passenger seat, Amon got in his side. The two sat in silence for a moment before he started the car. "Amon..." "Yeah?" "Something is very wrong here" "I feel it too" **************************************************** Marie had intentionally started towards the office, but something pulled her into another realm of contiousness. She drifted off course...becoming all to aware of the fact she had strayed when she looked into a pair of red eyes glaring at her. A clawed hand reached for her grazing her skin....she ran..................  
  
************************************************* "AMON!!" Robin screamed "DAMN!!" he tried to swerve to keep from hitting the figure that had run into the street......"that's Marie" She tumbled, scrambling to her feet she continued to peer over her shoulder..... "Marie!!" Amon called She didn't respond, she glared at him....the fear burned into her eyes.....she tried to run again, Amon grabbed her arm stopping her in her footsteps. He took note of the fact she had a long gash along her cheek. He knew something had happened. That's when he noticed.....her eyes..... 


End file.
